


The Sea Brings Us Together

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Năm mười bảy tuổi rực rỡ, Armin lần đầu tiên biết rung động, và cũng lần đầu nếm trải cảm giác thất tình.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Levi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Một ngày hè năm mười bảy tuổi ấy, Armin biết tới một người…

*

Ngay từ khi có trí nhớ, Armin đã biết tới biển, và cậu yêu nó. Cậu yêu cái màu xanh của biển ấy, yêu sự bao la của nó, yêu cả những tiếng sóng.

Armin yêu cái cảm giác từng làn gió thổi vờn qua mái tóc cậu, mang theo cả hơi mặn của biển. Thậm chí, chỉ là đi dọc bở biển và ngắm nhìn từng con sóng cuốn trôi vết chân trên cát cũng đủ khiến Armin thấy thích thú.

Nhà của Armin là một ngôi nhà gần kề biển, nhỏ và xinh xắn. Bởi vì bố mẹ của cậu không thường ở nhà và cậu là đứa con trai quý giá của nhà Arlert, nên cậu được căn phòng lớn nhất. Căn phòng được sơn chủ đạo màu xanh biển xen kẽ là những hoạ tiết hình vỏ sò màu trắng.

Phòng của cậu không có nhiều thứ, chủ yếu là sách bởi vì bên cạnh biển, cậu còn yêu cả kiến thức, giống bố mẹ và ông của cậu vậy. Nhưng nếu hỏi Armin, thứ mà cậu thích nhất trong căn phòng ấy, thì có lẽ đó là chiếc đèn có hoạ tiết những sinh vật sống dưới biển; khi bật đèn lên, nó sẽ xoay tròn trông như thể chúng đang bơi vậy.

Nhà của Armin không gần với thị trấn, và để có thể đến được đó, cậu sẽ phải mất khoảng mười lăm phút đi bộ. Chiếc đèn trong phòng Armin ấy là khi cậu mười tuổi, trong một lần đi qua tiệm đồ cổ, cậu đã trông thấy nó. Ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, cậu đã bị thu hút và ngay lập tức muốn có chiếc đèn ấy nên đã vội vã chạy về nhà để hỏi xin ông của mình. Tuy nhiên, ông của cậu đã không đồng ý khiến Armin không thể nén nổi sự thất vọng. Ông của Armin không phải là người khó tính nhưng ông cũng sẽ không chiều hư đứa cháu duy nhất của mình. Ông Arlert muốn cháu của mình sẽ trở thành một người có trách nhiệm và biết trân trọng những thứ xung quanh.

“Chiếc đèn đó không phải quá đắt nhưng nếu ông dễ dàng cho cháu thì cháu sẽ không biết quý trọng nó, Armin à.” Đó là những điều mà ông Arlert đã nói với cậu.

“Nhưng cháu thật sự rất muốn có được nó, ông ơi.” Armin thật sự đã rất buồn, tuy nhiên cậu lại nghe ông của cậu nói tiếp.

“Nếu cháu đã muốn có nó đến như vậy, hãy kiếm tiền cho nó đi.”

Armin lúc mới nghe còn tưởng là cậu nghe nhầm. Cậu mới có mười tuổi, làm sao có thể chứ? Ông là muốn đùa với cậu đúng không. Hoá ra, ông cậu không hề đùa, bởi sau đó, ông đã giới thiệu cho cậu công việc giao báo. Vì đúng dịp nghỉ hè và cậu thật sự rất muốn có chiếc đèn kia nên chẳng có lý do gì mà cậu không nhận công việc ấy.

Và thế là, Armin có việc làm thêm đầu đời vào năm mười tuổi.

Để tiện cho việc giao báo, ông của cậu đã lắp thêm cho cậu một chiếc thùng gỗ nho nhỏ có bánh xe đằng sau chiếc xe đạp của cậu. Thế là, mỗi sáng, Armin sẽ đạp xe lên thị trấn, nhận báo, để chúng vào chiếc thùng nhỏ sau xe và đạp đi giao cho từng nhà được chỉ định. Ngày đầu tiên, vì không quen lắm nên Armin thấy khá vất vả nhưng sau đó, khi được cầm những đồng tiền công trên tay, cậu cảm thấy thật sự đáng giá.

Cứ thế đều đặn, ngày nào cũng như ngày nào, dù nắng hay mưa, Armin vẫn kiên trì đạp chiếc xe đạp nhỏ của mình đi làm. Và tất nhiên, cậu cũng không quên ghé qua tiệm đồ cổ để xem chiếc đèn mình yêu thích ấy có còn hay là đã bị người khác mua mất. Cậu ghé thường qua đó thường xuyên tới nỗi người chủ của tiệm nhận ra cậu và hứa rằng sẽ giữ cho cậu chiếc đèn ấy nên cậu hãy cứ yên tâm và không cần luôn hay ghé. Tuy vậy, Armin vẫn không bỏ thói quen hằng ngày ấy.

Vậy là, sau một tháng giao báo chăm chỉ, Armin đã tích cóp đủ số tiền để rước về cây đèn mà cậu hằng ước ao. Cảm giác khi ấy là một cảm giác rất kỳ diệu. Không chỉ vì cậu có được món đồ mà cậu thích, mà còn vì cậu có được nó bằng chính sức lao động của mình. Và vì thế, cậu lại càng trân trọng và giữ gìn nó hơn.

*

Sau đó, cứ đến hè, Armin sẽ kiếm một công việc làm thêm nhỏ cho đến khi đi học lại. Dù rằng đã đi làm thêm từ nhỏ như vậy, nhưng cậu lại thật sự là một người khá nhút nhát, và vì thế, cậu không có một người bạn thân nào.

Mối quan hệ của Armin với những người xung quanh tương đối tốt nhưng không có đứa trẻ nào bằng tuổi thật sự hứng thú với những gì mà cậu thích. Armin không có một ai có thể chia sẻ những sở thích về biển, về thế giới.

Nhưng không sao, cậu vẫn ổn thôi. Ít ra, cậu còn có biển và những cuốn sách. Mỗi khi đi học về, Armin sẽ ngay lập tức ra biển, mặc kệ bộ quần áo đang mặc trên người, cứ thế nhảy xuống bơi cho tới khi mệt thì thôi. Và rồi sau đó, ngồi trên mỏm đá ngắm hoàng hôn buông xuống, những cơn gió sẽ thay cậu hong khô bộ đồ trên mình cậu.

Đến một ngày kia, một ngày hè đầy nắng và gió năm mười bảy tuổi, bất chợt, Armin cảm thấy thật cô đơn. Và cậu đã làm ra một chuyện mà cậu cảm thấy thật điên rồ: viết một bức thư, để vào trong một chiếc lọ thuỷ tinh và ném nó ra biển.

_“Xin chào bất kỳ ai nhận được bức thư này._

_Tôi là Armin Arlert. Hãy làm bạn với tôi nhé.”_

Armin không hiểu điều gì đã khiến cậu làm như vậy. Vì thật sự, đây là việc làm rất dở hơi. Làm gì có ai lại sẽ nhặt được một chiếc lọ ở ngoài biển chứ. Kể cả họ có nhặt được đi chăng nữa, và thậm chí họ có tốt bụng trả lời, thì liệu rằng chiếc lọ ấy có về được đến tay cậu.

Cậu thầm y vọng, hành động đáng xấu hổ của mình sẽ không bị ai trông thấy…

Thế nhưng, cậu không ngờ được rằng, sáng ngày hôm sau ấy, cậu lại có thể tìm thấy một chiếc lọ thuỷ tinh nằm ở ngay trên bờ biển trước cửa nhà của cậu. Và điều kỳ diệu đã xảy ra, trong chiếc lọ vậy mà thật sự chứa một bức thư.

_“Xin chào Armin, tôi là Levi._

_Rất vui được kết bạn.”_

Biển thật sự kỳ diệu. Nó lại có thể mang tới cho Armin một người bạn, ngay cả khi đó chỉ là một người bạn qua thư.

Armin không thể lý giải nổi, làm thế nào mà sóng biển lại có thể đưa thư chính xác tới như vậy. Chỉ cần cậu gửi đi một bức thư, chắc chắn hôm sau sẽ có hồi âm.

Và thế là, chẳng cần quan tâm đến những điều gì khác, Armin lựa chọn tiếp tục thư từ qua lại với người tên ‘Levi’ này.

Levi là một người bạn tuyệt vời, sẵn sàng đọc những bức thư dài lê thê tâm sự và kể lể của cậu, ngay cả những chuyện vụn vặt linh tinh nhất, rồi sau đó sẽ đưa ra những ý kiến hay lời khuyên giúp cậu.

Càng ngày, Armin càng cảm thấy tò mò về Levi và muốn biết nhiều điều hơn về người đó. Nhưng người đó lại rất ít nói về bản thân nên ngoài cái tên ra, Armin không còn biết gì thêm.

Tuy vậy, không sao hết, chỉ cần được nói chuyện cùng người đó, là đủ.

Rồi, ba tháng cứ thế trôi qua, mùa hè kết thúc, cũng là lúc người kia không còn thấy hồi âm.

Armin vốn cho rằng, có thể là những bức thư bị thất lạc, không thể tới nơi nên cậu vẫn tiếp tục gửi thêm vài lần nữa. Và cậu nhận ra, không phải là do những bức thư, mà có lẽ, vì người đó không còn muốn trả lời.

Thế là, Armin dừng lại.

Suốt một thời gian dài, cậu cảm thấy cô đơn trống vắng hơn bao giờ hết. Cậu tự hỏi bản thân hàng trăm hàng ngàn lần, tự hỏi rằng tại sao người đó lại không hồi âm. Liệu Levi có biết rằng, Armin vẫn luôn chờ đợi thư từ gã?

Năm mười bảy tuổi rực rỡ, Armin lần đầu tiên biết rung động, và cũng lần đầu nếm trải cảm giác thất tình.

*

Armin khoá chặt cái tên ‘Levi’ ấy tại một nơi trong trái tim mình. Cậu sẽ không quên nhưng cũng sẽ không luôn hoài nhớ nữa. ‘Levi’ sẽ mãi mãi là hồi ức ngọt ngào xen lẫn chua chát của cậu.

*

Sau khi tốt nghiệp trung học, Armin tiếp tục học lên Đại học, và đó cũng là lúc cậu phải rời xa gia đình, rời xa biển cả mà cậu hằng yêu để đến một nơi khác.

Tại nơi Đại học, Armin quen được thêm nhiều người bạn mới, những người bạn quan trọng góp phần trong cuộc đời của cậu tới mãi sau này. Nhưng lại chẳng có ai khiến cậu có thể rung động được như ‘Levi’.

Cậu vừa học vừa làm thêm tại một tiệm café ở gần trường. Khách hàng đa số là sinh viên hay những nhân viên văn phòng gần đó.

Cho tới một ngày, có một vị khách trông rất đặc biệt bước vào. Người đàn ông với mái tóc đen ngắn, mặc bộ đồ vest lịch lãm, trông không giống sinh viên, nhưng lại cũng không giống những nhân viên bàn giấy thông thường. Và ánh mắt của người ấy, sắc lạnh thậm chí có phần đáng sợ.

“Xin chào. Quý khách dùng gì ạ?” Armin cố gắng nở nụ cười tươi nhất dù rằng trong lòng cậu run rẩy e ngại.

“Một trà Bá Tước nóng không đường. Cám ơn.” Người đó giọng nói cũng lạnh như ánh mắt vậy.

“Vâng. Và tên của ngài đây là?”

“Levi.”­


	2. Chapter 2

Levi Ackerman, hai mươi bảy tuổi và là một lính đánh thuê.

Tuy chỉ mới hai bảy, nhưng gã đã là là một lính đánh thuê dày dặn kinh nghiệm và nếu như nói Levi là số hai thì có lẽ sẽ chẳng ai dám nhận là số một.

Có điều, chẳng ai ngờ, Levi Ackerman gã lại gặp phải một tai nạn bất ngờ khi đang làm nhiệm vụ. Và vụ tai nạn đó ngớ ngẩn tới nỗi ai khi nghe nói tới cũng đều tưởng là trò đùa.

Đó là, gã bị trượt chân…

Levi Ackerman, bị đạn bắn trúng, không sao.

Levi Ackerman, bị dao đâm vào chỗ hiểm, vẫn không hề gì.

Levi Ackerman, bị trượt chân một cái, tổn thương gân cốt, bị bê vào viện băng bó và sau đó, gã xin nghỉ hẳn ba tháng để ‘dưỡng thương’.

Erwin Smith, người bạn thân cũng đồng thời là cấp trên của gã, đối với việc này cảm thấy cực kỳ bất đắc dĩ. Nhưng sau cùng, hắn chẳng thể làm gì ngoài đồng ý. Hắn không những đồng ý cho Levi nghỉ phép mà còn tốt bụng cho gã mượn căn nhà nhỏ trên đỉnh đồi hướng ra biển của mình.

Thế là, Levi cũng rất không khách khí, mặt dày tỏ vẻ thương binh sai bảo đội nhóm của gã đưa gã đến chỗ nghỉ dưỡng.

***

Chẳng ai biết rõ thân thế của Levi Ackerman như thế nào, chỉ biết gã từng là du côn ở khu chợ đen, từng làm qua rất nhiều công việc không sạch sẽ gì để kiếm sống. Rồi đến một ngày, gã gặp được Erwin, cũng như được ban cho một cuộc sống mới. Gã được huấn luyện, và cùng với khả năng thiên phú, nhanh chóng trở thành lính đánh thuê số một.

Levi không phải là một kẻ nóng tính hay hành động lỗ mãng, nhưng gã cũng chẳng phải người hiền lành gì. Gã không hay nói bởi gã thích dùng hành động chứng minh hơn.

Ở cái tuổi hai mươi bảy, lại là một lính đánh thuê dày dạn kinh nghiệm, Levi đã không còn chút gì gọi là mơ mộng ngây thơ rồi. Gã biết rõ thế giới này tàn khốc và xấu xí đến nhường nào.

Thật ra cũng không hẳn là toàn bộ đều xấu xí, ít nhất thì cảnh trước mắt này vẫn là đáng xem, đối với gã.

Với cái chân được băng bó của mình, Levi chẳng thể đi đâu ngoài ở nhà đọc sách, xem tivi hay đại loại vậy. Tuy nhiên, gần đây Levi có một sở thích mới, đó là sẽ ngồi ở chiếc ghế ngoài hiên và dùng ống nhòm quan sát xung quanh. Gã cứ thế nhàm chán lơ đãng cho tới khi một bóng hình lọt vào trong tầm mắt gã.

Đó là một thiếu niên khoảng mười sáu mười bảy tuổi, với mái tóc vàng rực rỡ như mặt trời. Cậu thiếu niên trông có phần gầy yếu mảnh khảnh, mặc một chiếc áo sơ mi trắng cùng chiếc quần kaki tối màu, chạy dọc trên bờ biển. Gương mặt non nớt, đôi mắt xanh lơ cùng đôi má ửng hồng vui vẻ đón nhận từng cơn gió mơn trớn làn tóc cậu. Và rồi thiếu niên ấy cứ thế, chẳng màng đến mọi điều xung quanh, lao mình xuống biển, đùa giỡn cùng sóng nước.

Levi chẳng thể hiểu điều gì khiến cậu ta có thể vui vẻ đến vậy. Nhưng gã lại cũng không thể ngăn nổi bản thân dán chặt mắt vào cậu. Đến khi cậu thiếu niên tóc vàng có vẻ như đã mệt và trở lại trên bờ cùng chiếc áo sơ mi thấm ướt dán chặt vào cơ thể, Levi đã vô thức phát ra tiếng huýt sáo.

“Hóa ra biển cũng đẹp đó chứ.”

Và thế là, hàng ngày, vào cùng thời điểm, Levi đều sẽ ra hiên nhà, dùng ống nhòm để quan sát cậu thiếu niên kia.

Con người mà, lòng yêu thích cái đẹp ai mà không có. Levi cũng không phải ngoại lệ.

***

Đến một ngày, Levi thấy cậu thiếu niên kia không xuống nước đùa nghịch như mọi khi. Cậu ta chỉ ngồi ở trên mỏm đá và ngắm nhìn biển như vậy. Nhưng rồi sau đó, cậu ta bất ngờ chạy vào nhà và lại quay trở lại ngay một lát sau đó. Levi điều chỉnh tầm nhìn của ống nhòm và thấy trên tay cậu ta cầm một chiếc chai thủy tinh, bên trong còn có một mẩu giấy. Tiếp đến, cậu ta làm một hành động ấu trĩ ngoài sức tưởng tượng của Levi: quăng chiếc chai đó ra biển.

“Ôi đúng là một đứa nhóc ngây thơ.” Levi không thể kiềm nổi tiếng cười. Sau đó, gã cầm chiếc bộ đàm của mình lên và nói “Eld, gọi những thành viên khác đến đây.”

*

Trong quân đoàn lính đánh thuê có một đội nhỏ được gọi là ‘Levi Squad’, tức là đội của Levi, được biết đến là đội tinh nhuệ nhất. Lần nghỉ phép lần này của Levi, những người chăm sóc cuộc sống của gã hằng ngày cũng không phải ai khác mà chính là những thuộc cấp của gã.

Khi Eld được Levi ra lệnh triệu tập tất cả thành viên, tất cả đều cho rằng, họ được giao nhiệm vụ quan trọng nào đó. Nhưng chẳng ai ngờ, nhiệm vụ mà họ được giao lại là…

“Các cô cậu, đi dọc bờ biển và tìm một chiếc lọ thủy tinh được có chứa thư trong đó cho tôi.”

Mệnh lệnh gì mà kỳ cục hết sức. Lúc đầu, tất cả đều tưởng là trò đùa, nhưng nhận thấy Levi không có ý nhân nhượng, bọn họ chẳng thể làm gì hơn ngoài phục tùng.

Thế đấy, tiểu đội đặc biệt Levi, tiểu đội tinh nhuệ nhất binh đoàn lính đánh thuê ấy giờ đây phải làm một việc trời ơi đất hỡi, đó là đi dọc bờ biển chỉ để tìm một cái chai bé tí tẹo, lại còn chứa cả lá thư ở trong.

Không lẽ đây là cách chuyển tin mới trong binh đoàn của bọn họ?

Công việc tìm kiếm cũng không dễ dàng gì. Tuy nhiên, cuối cùng bọn họ vẫn tìm được chiếc chai mà Levi nói đến.

Những tưởng vậy là đã xong, bọn họ không ngờ rằng, tiếp tục ba tháng sau đó, họ phải làm cả việc… đưa thư.

Những người trong tiểu đội đặc biệt ngầm tự hiểu với nhau, tuyệt đối sẽ không để lộ việc này ra ngoài, nếu để người khác biết, bọn họ sẽ mất mặt chết mất.

*

Trong ba tháng thư từ qua lại, càng biết nhiều về đứa trẻ ấy, Levi lại càng cảm thấy như bản thân gã bị thu hút.

Trong suốt những năm tháng của mình, gã chưa từng gặp một ai ngây thơ tới mức thuần khiết như vậy. Đứa trẻ đó tựa như một khối pha lê trong suốt không hề bị vấy bẩn bởi thế giới này. Trái ngược hoàn toàn với gã.

Chính vì thế, gã biết, bản thân gã không xứng với cậu. Cậu xứng đáng được gặp một người tốt, một người có cuộc sống sạch sẽ, một người sẽ không khiến cậu bị gặp nguy hiểm, một người có thể bảo vệ và trân quý cậu.

Như một lẽ thường tình, khi kết thúc thời gian nghỉ phép, Levi cũng kết thúc luôn liên lạc với cậu thiếu niên có tên Armin Arlert ấy.

Đó là một quyết định khó khăn, nhưng gã tin, như vậy là tốt nhất cho cả hai, và nhất là cho cậu.

***

Một năm sau đó, Levi chưa từng thôi ngừng nhớ về Armin. Dáng vẻ của cậu in đậm trong tâm trí gã. Armin Arlert sẽ không bao giờ biết được, Levi Ackerman bị cậu giày vò khổ sở như thế nào.

Từng vô số lần gã nghĩ về việc được gặp cậu, được chính miệng nói lời xin chào, được chính bản thân giới thiệu và làm quen với cậu. Hai người họ rồi sẽ trở thành bạn, hoặc thậm chí là hơn thế. Gã sẽ bảo vệ và trân quý cậu. Đối với gã, Armin xứng đáng nhận được những điều tốt đẹp nhất trên thế giới này.

Levi vẫn luôn biết mọi thứ về Armin. Chỉ là, gã vẫn chưa đủ tự tin để có thể đối mặt với cậu. Gã cần thời gian chuẩn bị.

*

Trong suốt một năm, Levi điên cuồng nhận nhiệm vụ, tất cả những nhiệm vụ khó nhất. Không ai hiểu vì sao. Rồi đến một ngày, Levi bất ngờ nói với Erwin, gã mệt rồi, gã muốn về hưu.

Hành động xin rút lui của gã khiến toàn bộ sửng sốt. Erwin lại có vẻ như thấu hiểu, và hắn đồng ý, thậm chí hắn còn giúp Levi thu xếp một công việc bình thường cũng như làm lại hồ sơ cho gã.

Quả thực, đối với Levi, có được một cấp trên và người bạn như Erwin đúng là điều may mắn.

*

Khi quyết định đến gặp Armin, Levi vậy mà lại có cảm giác hồi hộp, cái cảm giác mà gã thậm chí còn không có khi đối mặt với nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm. Gã thầm tự cười nhạo bản thân nhưng cũng chẳng thể làm gì khác.

Khoác trên mình bộ đồ mà gã cảm thấy lịch sự, hít sâu một hơi, Levi tiến vào quán café.

Ngay khi tiếng chuông cửa vang lên, ánh mắt của cậu lập tức hướng về phía gã. Đôi mắt của cậu vẫn xanh như vậy, đôi mắt to tròn ngây thơ như trong trí nhớ. Cậu đang nở nụ cười nhưng gã biết, sâu trong lòng, cậu đang e sợ gã.

“Xin chào. Quý khách dùng gì ạ?” Giọng của Armin, hệt như trong những gì mà Levi đã từng tưởng tượng. Và gã quyết định, giọng nói của cậu sẽ là âm thanh mà gã muốn được nghe đến suốt cuộc đời còn lại.


End file.
